Little Sparrow
by S.SNinjaAlpaca
Summary: Minna, a villian working for Slade, now has amnesia. When she gets taken in by the Titans she finds herself remebering more and more about her past. But waht happens when she starts becoming the hero? Will she coose to become the villian or will she fall deeper into the hero life? (Most likely going to be a RobinxOC fanfic).


I clutched the handle bars and accelerated forward. I drove the motor cycle as quickly as I could on the city bridge. The villains behind me had no clue that I wasn't a hero. One of them threw something at me. I dodged it. I threw a small bomb behind me. I turned around for a moment to see if it worked. Nothing happened.

"Slade, it didn't-"I began. I slowed down to look behind me. That was a mistake. I got caught in the delayed explosion. I flew off my bike and over the side of the bridge and into the rapid water below.

My arm killed me as I tried to swim up to get air. I got caught in a wave. It dragged me under. My lungs burned as water filled them up. I tried harder, but I got caught in another wave. The sun got darker and darker as I sunk down into the water.

I opened my eyes. The bright light burned my eyes. I squinted them to see where I was. What happened? My hand rubbed against my shoulder. I cringed. My arm burned and it was also wet. Why, I wonder. As I sat up I could hear my clothes squish. They were soaking wet. I threw the blanket, which was now wet, off of me. I tried to stand up but my whole body ached. I sat back down on the bed. The door opened.

A girl with red hair walked in. I jumped. She did as well, but then smiled. "Oh, you are awake. Do not be alarmed. I am not going to hurt you. I am Starfire. Who are you?"

I ignored her and layed back down. My mind was rushing through responses. Some were in Russian, some in Japanese, and Korean, and German, and even Finnish. My hair fell onto my shoulder. The water dripped into my shoulder. It burned. I cringed again. I closed my eyes as if it was going to get rid of the pain.

"Robin, come in here!" Starfire yelled. Moments later a boy with black hair and a mask walked in. I looked at him momentarily before closing my eyes again.

"So she finally woke up." He said to himself. "She's been unconscious for hours."

I heard him walk over to me. I opened my eyes. He stood on the opposite side of the bed looking at me as if waiting for a response. I stayed quiet. When I looked at him the name Slade popped into my mind. Where have I heard this name? I stared at him for a long time before he broke the silence.

"You should change your clothes before you catch a cold. You can borrow a pair of Starfire's clothes." He said. I looked at the girl named Starfire. Her clothes seemed awfully short for a girl my size. Starfire was tall so the clothes looked normal on her, but for me the skirt would be too long and the shirt would be too short. I grimaced and then looked at Robin. He noticed my expression. "Or you can borrow someone else's clothes. You can go take a shower and I'll leave a pile of clothes on your bed for you."

He turned to walk away. I sat up and pushed myself up. I walked over to Starfire slowly. My whole body burned. She smiled at me. "Come. I will show you where the bathroom is."

She talked the whole way there. She told me how someone name Beastboy had found me unconscious on the shore and how someone named Cyborg carried me in. I just silently followed behind her. She continuously asked me questions, but I didn't reply.

She opened the bathroom door for me. I walked in and closed it. It took me a few minute to figure out how their shower worked. While I waited for the water to get warm I threw off my clothes. I carefully stepped into the shower. The water burned my aching body. I picked up the wash cloth hanging on the faucet in the tub and lathered it with soap. I scrubbed at my shoulder. I knew it was a mistake, but I was mesmerized by the blood that got washed off. I picked up a bottle of shampoo on the side of the tub and squirted a bit too much into my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair to get the knots out. I turned the shower off.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my torso. I wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at the reflection for a long time. Staring back at me was a short girl with long, tangled, black hair. Along her right shoulder and arm was a burn and cut. She had dark circles under her grey eyes. She looked Japanese as well as Russian and Dutch. More Dutch then Japanese, though. I turned away from the pitiful reflection and walked out the door.

I walked down the maze like corridors until I reached my room. Laying on my bed was a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. I picked up the first article of clothing. I was bathing suit like and was too big for me. I picked up a black and purple suit. It was too tight on my. I picked up the outfit that the boy named Robin was wearing. It was a little tight, but fit me well enough. I put on a pair of black high-tops and walked out of the room.

After walking around for a little bit I made it to what looked like the living room. Sitting inside was a green boy, a person who was half human and half robot, a dark and gloomy girl, Starfire, and Robin. I walked in silently tugging at the side of the clothes Robin gave me. They all turned around and looked at me.

The green boy practically ran up to me. He put him arm on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm Beastboy."

I just looked at him. To be honest I was a bit creeped out. The robot-man walked over to us. "Come on BB leave her alone. Can't you see that she's creeped out? I'm Cyborg by the way."

So he was the guy who carried me inside. I had to look up at him. I tried to say something, but my words ended up being a cough that burned my throat.

The gloomy girl came over to me. She wore the first outfit that I picked up. "I'm Raven."

She seemed a bit intimidating. I just looked down. Starfire and Robin joined us. I felt a bit trapped with all of them surrounding me. I backed away. I was a bit claustrophobic. I took a deep breath and managed to say "I'm Minna."

I wasn't sure if this was my actual name, but it was the first one that came to my mind. My voice was coarse when I spoke. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a beep.

"Titans trouble!" He yelled. The all took off. He looked at me. "We'll be back soon."

He ran off. I stood there for a long time. I didn't like being alone and, to be honest, I was a little scared of being alone. I ran off.

I ran out of the tower and in the distance I saw Starfire flying. At first I was hesitant to jump into the water after them, but I took off anyway. I swam occasionally looking up before reaching land. I ran.

Starfire gradually grew closer in the distance until she was only feet away. The five of them fought a group of teen I girl with pink pigtails looked over at me and smirked. Robin followed her gaze.

"Minna I told you to sta-"The girl with pink hair hit him knocking him down. She ran to me throwing a punch. I blocked. She stared at me in awe. I kicked her across the jaw and punched her in the gut causing the wind to get knocked out of her. I boy who looked like he had spider legs coming out of him bolted over to me and tried to attack. I kicked each of the spider legs knocking him off his balance. The last one in their group picked the two of them up and fled.

Robin and the rest of the group gawked at me. My vision was blurry and everything was spinning. I walked over to Robin and put my arm on him shoulder to keep my balance.

"Minna, that was amazing." He said. I smiled wearily. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked around at all of them.

"How would you like to join the Teen Titans?" He asked. I nodded my head. Even though I had no clue what the Teen Titans were, it was the only place that I knew. "Well then, you're going to need a super hero name."

"Sparrow." It was the first name that came to mind.

"All right. We don't have a Sparrow in the group." Robin replied with a light laugh. Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a motor cycle. He swung me onto the back of it. We drove to the Titan Tower.


End file.
